renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barnaby
Barnaby is a soldier and public servant residing in Chard, Somerset. Background Barnaby was born in 1429 to a blacksmith and his wife in a small town located in the Palatinate of Durham (SE of Cumberland). Being the oldest child, he worked with his father in his smithy from an early age and showed a natural aptitude for the trade, During the winter of his 16th year, his younger sister took ill with a fever, which slowly sapped her strength as their parents grasped frantically for a remedy, trying natural remedies, prayer and as the illness persisted, the local doctor. Much to Barnaby's disillusionment, the doctor did little more than bleed her and, to Barnaby's mind at least, make her even weaker. A few months after she took ill, she passed away in the night as Barnaby held her in his arms. Feeling hostility from his parents, Barnaby left home shortly after burying his sister. He took to wandering the wilderness, while he grieved the death of his sister, hoping that he would encounter something that would end his pain. During a particularly harsh winter, nearly starved, he was found by a monk and taken to a monastery to recover. Asking only that he contribute to the monastery, Barnaby spent nearly a year in seclusion, finding the presence of people without the pressure of talking to them comforting. He learned to read and write, and read many tomes during his time there, particularly those dealing with history and legends. Feeling that he was ready to return to society, but not feeling comfortable returning home, he wandered southward over a period of years until he arrived in Chard, Somerset and decided to settle there a while. Battle of Stafford (Jul 1458) Barnaby joined the army "Stafford's Army of Supermen" on 20 Jul 1458 in an effort to reclaim the town and county of Stafford from the Wolves of Sherwood who had taken power illegally 8 Jul. On 21 Jul, he was lightly wounded by Thistletumbler, losing his sword during the fight. Recovered from his injuries and replacing his sword with the spare shaft he carried, he rejoined the army on 23 Jul. On the fifth day of fighting, the army defeated the few remaining Wolves and the town milita and reclaimed the city on 24 Jul 1458. During the fighting, Barnaby killed Samthetrue, a Stafford Guard Reserve, and Vereign, both members of the town militia. Positions *Chief Mentor of Chard (May 1457) *Town Councilor of Chard (Apr 1457 - Jan 1458, Apr 1458 - Present) *Mayor of Chard (Jun 1457 - Dec 1457) *Pikeman, Somerset Armed Services (Nov 1457 - Present) *Lieutenant, Chard SAS (Jan 1458 - Present) *Somerset Tax Agent (Jan 1458 - Aug 1458) *Captain of Somerset (Jan 1458 - Feb 1458) *REA Military Council (Jan 1458 - Present) *Duke of Somerset (Mar 1458 - Jun 1458) *Regent's Privy Council (Apr 1458 - Present) *REA War Council (May 1458 - Present) *REA Deputy Earl Marshal (Jul 1458 - Present) Awards *Crown Medal for Public Service (Feb 1458, Apr 1458) *Crown Medal for Military Achievement (Jun 1458)